


HorsePower

by dancinluv



Series: Extra Special Editions [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane takes Abbie for a wild ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HorsePower

"Bye Jenny!" Abbie yells out the passenger window.

"Bye Abbs, I'll see you in a while. Bye Crane!" Jenny yells back as she makes way to the front entrance of Abbie's house.

Crane and Abbie dropped Jenny off at Abbie's home after a long crazy night involving their mission confiscating the 'Kali Yuga' from Camilla, a 'Vetala', she manipulated Hawley into stealing from Theodore Knox's residence. Crane had no intentions of returning Hawley's car back to where he first commandeered it, well at least not right away. He was too in love with the amount of horse power the car had to offer.

As soon as Jenny walks away, Crane peels off, flooring it, driving the car back onto the main street.

"You really do love testing the power on this car." Abbie voiced.

"Indeed I do." Crane responds side eying her with a naughty grin, he looks back at the road with wicked presence gleaming through his eyes.

They discussed on their way back to Abbie's house how they would go to Tommy's diner to have a late dinner. After all the chaos that went down earlier that evening left them with a cankering appetite for burgers and fries. Jenny was never a fan of diner food. She told the two to count her out and drop her off first. Jenny remembered there being left over pizza in the fridge waiting for her to attack it. Abbie noticed Crane was driving in a different direction from the route she was use to taking that was an easy shot straight to Tommy's, "Crane, this isn't the way to the diner."

"I know. I am just taking a little detour Miss Mills. Brace yourself." The tires screech as he sharply turns the wheel, turning the car around to go the opposite direction. He presses his foot on the gas pedal harder, pushing 75 miles per hour. Abbie sits back, hanging on to the side of the seat around her bottom.

Suddenly, the strength of the vibration of the engine strikes a spark inside Abbie. She was beginning to feel aroused from the reverberation. An aching feeling between her thighs was developing gradually. The speed of the engine was getting her immensely worked up. Abbie liked the feeling of the strong motor resonating through her seat. She grounded her center against the soft leather cushion harder, trying to feel more friction to soothe her aching feeling.

"You can go a little faster" Abbie mutters softly.

Crane looks over to her "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" 

"Go faster." Abbie voices a bit louder.

His grin grew as he shifts gears and pushes his foot down on the gas harder, now speeding up to 85 miles per hour. Abbie needed to feel more of that inviting pleasure hitting her between her legs. Her body was yearning for release that a car could not provide but it would have to suffice in her situation. Her panties were soaked from the built up excitement that shot through her core. She closes her eyes, slightly parts her mouth open, relishing in the blissful sensational pleasure of the steady quivering that beats through her center. A soft moan escapes her mouth. Crane quickly glances over to her and then back to the road.

"Faster" She whispers. Her breathing picks up in short heavy pants.

He pushes the gas pedal harder, speeding up to 95 miles per hour. He was glad no other vehicles were occupying  the road.

She moves her hips back and forth, slowly, grinding her center against the soft leather. She licks her bottom lip, enjoying the powerful strength of the motor that palpitates through her panties.

He looks over to her. His eyes widened, his mouth parts, viewing her shameless behavior she is blatantly showing. His eyes quickly shift back to the road, being the gentleman that he is, trying not to glare at Abbie in her wanton state.

She lets out a quiet "mmm" His ears didn't deceive him when she responds pleasingly after he pushes the speed up to 90 miles per hour. His hands grip the stirring wheel tight to the point his pale skin flushes into a pink hue, cutting off the circulation in his blood. The gratifying responses he was receiving from Abbie was causing his cock to grow erect in arousal. His eyes kept glued to the road ahead, doing his damndest to not allow his will power to fall apart and takes his eyes to where they are not welcomed.

"C'mon Crane, I know you can go faster than that. Thought you wanted to test this car to it's full capacity." she taunts wickedly glancing at him.

Just the fact that she was egging him was enough for Crane to break inside and give in to his curiosity. He quickly looks at her thrown by her comment and then back at the road. He pushes his foot all the way down on the gas pedal watching the speedometer reach up to 120 miles per hour. Abbie sinks lower in her seat, rubbing her center forward against the cushioned seat. Her head is tilted back, her hands gripping the side of her seat, trying to get as much friction from the vibration. A small breath of air followed by a soft vocalized moan travels in a low pitch tone through her mouth. Crane's arousal was getting worse. The bulge in his breeches was turning into an uncomfortable feeling. His hardened manhood was feeling too snug smashed between the cotton material and his pelvis. The strong urge to free himself kept replaying in his mind but put those improper thoughts inside the dark basement of deepest sinful desire and locked the door so they wouldn't find there way out into the front of his mind. He continued to act as if his partner who is sitting beside him isn't taking full advantage of the ride to fulfill her needy condition. His breath was beginning to pick up, feeding off the lustful energy his partner was radiating. Hearing her soft whimpers, moans, and "oh yesses" wasn't helping either. This definitely not what Ichabod had expected out of this trip.

"Would you like me to go faster Miss Mills" he asked in heavy breaths. His eyes half lidded, staring at the road with hankering, a hankering to pull his cock out and get himself off while Abbie does the same humping the car seat, as she was doing at that moment, trying to be discreet about it, assuming he hasn't noticed. Oh but little does she know her partner has already picked up on her provocative self indulging activity.

"Yesss" she whispers

"Was that a yes?" He glances over at her and catches her closed eyes, her parted mouth, her face contorted as if she was feeling a pinch nerve in her body or as if a small cramp struck her muscle, rolling her lower pelvis in a small circle. Crane could feel all his blood rushing to his cock, his shaft swelling, twitching, just begging to be released from the confines of his breeches. His hand so badly wanted to undo his pants and give his cock the freedom and attention it is aching for but no, he remained in control of his body. Abbie needed to release the growing heat that was building inside her pleasure point. She rubs her center against the seat harder, letting the vibration of the engine take care of the rest. The intense power of the engine of the speed Crane was driving was enough to bring her to the climax that will fix the craving her core is hungering for.

"Yes. Faster. Don't slow down." He looks back at the road and amps up the speed to 140 miles per hour. Her response had him imagining how she'd be in bed repeating those same exact words.The vibration grew with more force through her seat, beating against her center. He looks back over to her again. Small beads of sweat was forming around Crane's forehead from all his hard work of keeping his cool during the erotic show Abbie was giving him. Her mouth opens a little wider along with her legs. Her center moving in a faster circle, grinding harder against the seat. Short quick gasps leave her mouth. It was too much for Crane to handle, he could feel his pre cum seeping out. Abbie grabs the back of the head rest with one of her hands while the other holds on to the side of the seat still. She felt herself getting ready to cum, the ache inside her core was building up for an explosion that was about to go off in t-minus 10 seconds. Crane needed the release Abbie was about to have but instead kept stealing quick glances between her and the road, wearing a lost intoxicated expression of want on his face. Eight seconds later, Abbie feels herself explode inside through her panties, she clenches her teeth, scrunches up her face, squeezing her eyes shut, doing her best not to allow a loud cry escape her. Her hand grips the side of the seat hard, her body shakes a little as she finishes cumming. Crane witnessed a good five seconds of Abbie's highlight. She slows her hips down to a halt and sits up looking sedated. She felt too relaxed to even speak. Crane thought best to head back to the cabin and take care of his own need in private, but first made his way back to Abbie's house. He slows his speed down back to 75 miles per hour then turns around heading back the opposite directio.

"Where- where are - we going?" Abbie breathlessly said still recovering.

"I think it be best if I return you back to your home."

"What happened to grabbing a late bite?"

"Not really in the mood for a late night supper. If you don't mind Miss Mills, I'd prefer to retire. I've grown quite exhausted from our most eventful evening." He said still keeping his eyes focused on the road.

Abbie yawns "Yeah, I suppose your right. Home it is then."

After drives up to her house, he stops the car and quickly pulls the end of his coat over his huge erection. She looks at him with a calm demeanor. She gets out and takes one look at Hawley's car, knowing she'd probably never get a chance to enjoy his ride again.

Crane still trying to keep his composure doesn't give Abbie any eye contact as she got out. She closes the car door and bends down peering through the passenger window at Crane.

"So I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Yes bright and early." he responded back quickly, hoping she didn't noticed his flustered condition.

"Want me to bring you some donuts and coffee in the morning?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes. Yes, that's fine Miss Mills." he said just as quickly dismissively.

"Okay great" she throws him a half grin, taking the hint. "Well, have a good night Crane."

"Good evening." he replies, his eyes glued at the stirring wheel.

She begins walking up to her house, stops and turns to look at Crane again who is anxiously waiting for Abbie to disappear inside her home.

"Oh Crane!"

His head turns to look at her after being frozen in place to avoid her eyes and lips and anything else that reminded him of her sexual excursion. "Yes Miss Mills?"

"Thanks for the thrilling ride." she shoots him a fun-loving smile winking at him as she made her way to the door.

His eyes shot wide open. Directing his eyes back to the stirring wheel, blushing, he starts up the car to head back to the cabin to attend to certain matters 'at hand'.

 


End file.
